Castaño y gris
by Jessly
Summary: QUE PASARÍA SI DOS CORAZONES TOTALMENTE OPUESTOS SE UNEN DE REPENTE? -ONE SHOT.


**One Shot **

**Entre las sombras.**

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento, tuve que ayudar a los chicos con sus tareas. Sobre todo a Ron, ya sabes que no se le da bien pociones.

-Es un inepto. No se le da bien ni respirar.

-No lo insultes. Solo no le gusta estudiar, es todo.

Era la media noche. Habían quedado en la entrada a la sala de los menesteres. Él llegó primero, como siempre, detestaba la impuntualidad. Siempre discutían por lo mismo. Si no eran "los chicos", eran sus tareas. Nunca era ella quien la esperara, siempre él. Pero lo recompensa de esa espera, siempre lo satisfacía.

-Mejor entremos, no quiero que Filch o algún prefecto nos vea.- Lo tomo de la mano y juntos atravesaron la entra a la sala.  
En ese instante una cama gigante, donde cabían perfectamente cinco personas, apareció.

Él la regreso a ver con esa mira gélida como el hielo y se acero rápidamente hasta posicionarse detrás de ella.  
La tomo de la cintura y apartando cuidadosamente su cabello, empezó a besarla en el cuello y morder el lóbulo de su oreja arrancando pequeños gemidos de placer y unos escalofríos que lo volvían loco. Era increíble la rapidez con que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su tacto.

-Mmm...no pares de hacer eso..- entre jadeos iba sintiendo las expertas manos de su acompañante. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero era eso lo que necesitaba. Dejar de ser la ratón de biblioteca sabelotodo que todos aborrecían. Por una vez dejaría que sus instintos actuaran y se rebelaran, dejando de lado a sus estúpidas neuronas que no hacían más que interrumpir.

Por otro lado, él empezó a bajar sus manos por el contorno del cuerpo de ella. Llego a sus caderas y a esa zona que nadie más conocida. Él tenía el privilegio de ser el único en haber tocada cada rincón de su anatomía. La primera vez había mordido, lamido, chupado cada centímetro. Pero al llegar al momento en que serían uno, la tomo con delicadeza y se introdujo en ella cuidando de no lastimarla mucho, fue ahí donde ambos supieron que eran el uno para el otro, y que pasara lo que pasara ya nunca podrían alejarse. Eran almas gemelas. Era de esas relaciones prohibidas que nadie se imagina que acabarían juntos. Fuego y hielo. Calidez y frialdad. Castaño y gris. Bien y mal. No había palabras más acertadas que aquellas. Pero gracias al destino, curioso e impreciso, se encontraron. Y ahora se aman con locura. Siempre ocultos. Siempre escondiendo ese amor que aún no estaba listo para salir al mundo.

\- Por Merlín ... Por..favor.. No pares.  
Se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos. Pero ese gemido, esas palabras lo hicieron volver. En ese momento movía sus dedos de forma experta y rápida en su interior. Eso lo volvía loca. Subió la mano derecha y acarició uno de sus pechos mientras aumentaba la velocidad en su interior.

\- Te necesito dentro de mí ahora.  
Pero no se rendiría a sus súplicas tan rápido. La haría sufrir. La haría pagar por todo lo que le hacía sentir.  
La tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama. Le quito toda la ropa dejándola totalmente desnuda, antes de continuar se tomó un segundo para admirarla. Era perfecta. La mujer más bella que había visto. Su cabello castaño y alborotado le encantaba. Su frente estaba adornada por pequeñas perlas de sudor que la hacían ver extremadamente sexy. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por excitación.  
Bajo hasta quedar a su altura y la beso como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.  
-Eres hermosa.  
Fue lo único que dijo. Mordió su cuello dejándole una cadena de marcas que estaba seguro se notarán al siguiente.  
Con una mano tocaba cada milímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso. Y con la otra, con algo de esfuerzo, se quitaba la ropa que hace mucho tiempo empezó a estorbar.  
Bajo hasta su obligo lo beso y paso la punta de su lengua por el contorno. Ella arqueo la espalda ante esa caricia tan torturadora y grito su nombre haciéndolo notar que no aguantaba más y que explotará si no entraba en ella ya.  
Él no la hizo caso sin embargo continuo bajando hasta llegar al lugar que más deseaba. Empezó con pequeños mordiscos en su monte de venus, soltando cada vez más gemidos de su amante. Luego lamio toda su entrepierna deteniéndose en esa pequeña perla que tanto le fascinaba. Chupo, mordió, lamio su clítoris hasta volverla loca, introdujo dos dedos en su intimidad, dándose cuenta que estaba totalmente lista para él.

Él se levantó sin aguantar más y se quitó los pantalones y bóxers para quedar igual que ella.

Al verlo así desnudo y con una erección tan prominente, pensó en jugar ella también un rato antes de continuar.  
Tomo con sus manos su miembro y empezó a bajar y subir suavemente. En una caricia tan íntima que el mismísimo Merlín se asustaría con el poco pudor que ella tenía en ese momento. Se rió internamente con su ocurrencia y se dijo así misma que dejaría esa timidez que la caracterizaba.

Se acercó a su intimidad y lentamente empezó a lamer el glande de su chico.  
El soltó un gemido ronco tan varonil que logro dejar de lado la poca cordura que le quedaba e introdujo su pene hasta el fondo una y otra vez sintiendo como se expandía cada vez más con sus lamidas.

\- Si ... Sigues así lograras que me corra gatita..

Él sonrió y siguió con su tarea.

\- Eres... Increíble...- y no aguantando más la separa, la coloco en la cama y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Entro en ella tan rápido y fuerte que la excitación de ambos creció. Ella cruzo las piernas en su cintura haciendo que el contacto sea más profundo. Fueron uno por mucho tiempo. Él se movía fuerte, rápido entraba y salía cada vez fuerte y cada embestida más profunda, ella se movía a la misma velocidad que él. Juntos eran la pareja perfecta para eso, se complementaban muy bien. Se besaban y decían palabras de amor. Siendo tan cursis que el resto del mundo habrían pensado que están bajo algún hechizo muy poderoso como para que ellos no se dieran cuenta con quien estaban.

Después de una embestida tan profunda llegaron al éxtasis juntos. Sus miradas se conectaron y sus alientos se entre mezclaron, sus pechos subían y bajaban en un compás único.  
Sus ojos castaños eran todo para él y en ese momento supo que quería pasar con ella el resto de su vida, a la mierda con sus creencias, su sangre y hasta sus padres, estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo por estar con ella siempre. Sería capaz de irse hasta el fin del mundo y resistir todo lo que se venga si ella está a su lado.

\- Te amo Hermione, eres mi todo, y siempre te protegeré de todo lo que te quiera dañar. Te lo juro.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Yo también estaré junto a ti siempre. Te seguiré a donde vayas Draco Malfoy. Te amo y siempre lo hare.  
Y con un beso sellaron esas palabras sabiendo que siempre estarán juntos pase lo que pase.

Es curioso como el amor actúa en algunas personas. Es un sentimiento tan único y extraordinario capaz de unir dos almas distintas. Un sentimiento que si se logra aferrar a dos corazones enamorados jamás se soltara y perdurara pese a todas las adversidades que se presenten. Draco y Hermione su la prueba de eso. Tras peleas llenas de odio lograron unir sus corazones y estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Amándose por sobre todas las cosas y siendo felices de haber encontrado su alma gemela.


End file.
